Lapdog
by White Dog 2
Summary: Kai has lost his scarf to Tyson in a card game, and he wants it back. Desperately. So he comes up with a wicked plan to get it back, but what if Tyson plays along? Tyka
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This story might seem a bit disturbing at first… and there's gonna be some smut later on, but nothing graphic, at least in my opinion…

**Warning:** Tyka yaoi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

Kai stared at his cards. The silence grew longer as the others waited. He had no more chips left. His hand was good. Really good. He was just bluffing. He knew his immobile, tense stare at his hand would make the others think his hand sucked, and that he was stalling because of it. Rei, Max and Tyson had raised their bets, and were looking at him impatiently. Kenny sighed and gave up.

"That's it, I'm out," he said and dropped his hand. They were playing a new game he had found instructions to online, and the brunette regretted ever introducing it to his teammates. He always lost. Tyson huffed and got on his knees, reaching his neck in a mock-attempt to see Kai's hand.

"Oh come on, are you in or are you out? We don't have all night!" he complained. Max looked at him.

"What are you gonna do later?" he asked. Tyson blushed and sat down.

"Nothing. I'm just getting really tired of his procrastinating. Wake up, Kai! Do something!" he sighed. Kai lifted his annoyed, dangerous glare at the pony-tailed boy, who gave him an adorable grin and flustered slightly.

"Pretty, smart, generous, wise, sexy Kai, do something?" he tried sweetly. The Russian lifted a brow ever so slightly, his attention returning to his hand. He didn't want Tyson to notice his blush. Max was rocking back and forth in boredom.

"Kai, what are you gonna offer? You don't have any chips left," he informed, as if the others hadn't noticed that yet.

"Well, you know the rules; you have to give a piece of clothing if you're lacking chips. Permanently," Kenny said. Kai frowned. He knew he was going to win. There was no doubt about it, so no matter what he would offer, he wouldn't really loose it for good. Still, he didn't like the idea.

"I have an idea; hand in your underpants. Those have got to be worth a few hundred bucks on eBay, unwashed," Tyson suggested. Everyone stared at him. He blushed.

"What? I'm not making this up! They're offering even more for Rei's! We've got insane fans, is that my fault?" he defended himself. Slowly, the others stopped staring at him. Kai ran his fingers against the silky texture of his scarf thoughtfully. Max's eyes widened.

"Hey, hand in your scarf!" he suggested. Kai started and hesitated. His scarf. Granted, his hand was brilliant, but… what if, for some cosmic, mysterious reason, he would loose after all? One of his friends would own it. He figured he'd be able to buy it back for a small fee or favour, and made up his mind. He opened the knot and let the white raw silk cascade down into his lap, revealing his strong, pale neck and throat. Tyson grinned dreamily and blushed. He covered his face with his cards quickly. He'd have to stop staring.

"Alright, everyone has placed their bets, now it's time to see what we've got," Rei said and put his hand down with Max. Kai unceremonially revealed his hand, making Rei, Max and Kenny gape. Tyson smiled mysteriously, hiding his cards. The others looked at him, and Kai got an unpleasant feeling.

"I am so… so… sorry, Kai," Tyson said slowly, revealing his superior hand. The others stared at it. It was freakish.

"The statistics said there was a chance of one against 132 of getting a hand like that," Kenny muttered in awe. Tyson smiled devilishly at Kai and bent over, grabbing the scarf and slowly, slowly, pulling it towards himself along with a piece of Kai's very soul. The dual-haired teen stared in outrage as Tyson sighed and ran the scarf through his fingers dramatically, then hooding it over his head. Max and Rei laughed at the hood. Kai felt sick. His scarf was not meant to be ridiculed like that! Tyson let the garment flow on his shoulders and beamed at his captain.

"Feels nice. I can suddenly see why you like it so much," he said. Kai tried to gather his composure and bit his tongue.

"Right. As fun as this has been," he said dryly, "This is getting old. Give it back to me." Tyson blinked in surprise and grinned.

"But you lost it to me, Kai. It's mine now," he cooed. Kai took a deep breath.

"It's a stupid card game, Tyson. That scarf cost hundreds of dollars. Give it back," he said. Tyson stood up and walked to the mirror, admiring himself. He flicked the scarf around his neck in a grand gesture. Then he looked at Kai through the mirror, his eyes glinting.

"That's why you want it? Because it's expensive? Don't think so. If that's it, just buy a new one. I think you're emotionally attached to your scarf," he said. Max and Rei tried not to smile, but Kenny felt a bit nervous, like every time these two bickered. Kai looked dead serious.

"This isn't amusing, Tyson. Give it back," he said. Tyson's gaze pressed down on the white silk, caressing his neck and shoulders with it. He let it slide down his back. Kai felt his throat tightening.

"Do you really think you're going to get something if you won't even admit you want it?" Tyson asked. Kai felt his cheeks heat up angrily and looked away. He couldn't understand why Tyson's words affected him like this… and yet the tone he spoke in was completely innocent, like it usually was. Kai knew it had to be all in his own head. It just had to. Tyson turned around and wrapped the scarf around his neck.

"I'm tired of playing cards. Who wants a soda? I know I do," he said cheerfully and went in the kitchen. Rei and Max exchanged confused looks and Kenny started to gather the cards up. Kai grit his teeth. Suddenly he got up and followed the champ. Tyson took a can out of the fridge.

"You want one?" he asked. Kai halted next to him, crossing his arms and fixing a glare on the shorter teen. Tyson popped the drink open.

"What do you want, Tyson?" Kai asked. The bluenette took a sip and turned to him.

"I won, the scarf is mine, deal. You should take it as a lesson not to always be so overconfident," he said. Kai snorted.

"Coming from you? Give me a break. What do you want in exchange for the scarf?" he asked tiredly. Tyson smiled and leaned closer.

"I want you to admit you… like it," he said. Kai's eyes widened.

"That you're fond of it. That it means a lot to you. That you're attached to it," he continued. Kai narrowed his eyes.

"That's a load of bull," he growled. Tyson mock-pouted and straightened up.

"Whelps, if that's the attitude you're gonna have… But you should think about what words you use right in front of the scarf. It's been with you for so long, it might get hurt by your harsh words," he said. Kai balled his fists and leaned in close.

"I am not amused, Tyson," he growled. For a fleeting second, Tyson was sure Kai would grab the scarf and choke him, from the ice-cold look in those maroon eyes. The dragon let out a nervous laugh and backed up. He tightened the knot around his neck, so it would be very difficult to open, but still leaving him room to breathe. He put his hands on his hips. Kai glared at him. Neither spoke. The only thing breaking the silence was the fizzing of the soda.

"Tyson, I'm gonna go get a few things from the market, wanna come?" Max yelled from the living room. Tyson smiled.

"Sure thing, hang on a sec!" he yelled and passed Kai. Suddenly the captain got a devious idea. He grabbed the end of the scarf, forcing Tyson to an abrupt halt before he reached the door.

"Wah! What the he…" Tyson turned around, "What do you think you're doing?" Kai was smirking darkly, the other side of his lips turned up. He looked like a predator.

"Have I ever told you about… Russian tradition, Tyson?" he mumbled, venomously deceitful. Tyson blinked and paled, shaking his head weakly. He didn't like this. He didn't like this one bit. Kai's smirk revealed his teeth and he rolled the scarf around his fist, slowly pulling Tyson closer. And closer. Tyson swallowed hard. Kai pulled his face right in front of his own, his gaze rolling down slowly.

"There's an old way, it has been passed on from generation to generation. There's no document of it, only the old, original Russian families know of it. It's called…" Kai paused for a second to think, "_Borat_." Tyson stared at him with big, blue, awing eyes. It almost made Kai chuckle out loud.

"What does it mean?" Tyson whispered. Kai lidded his eyes and leaned in close to Tyson, his breath caressing the younger teen's lips.

"Promise," he whispered. Tyson was captivated by Kai's magnetic appeal, lost in his dark eyes.

"Uh huh… what kind of promise?" he mumbled. Kai's gaze dropped down and he wetted his lips.

"To be my wife," he murmured.

"To be your… _WHAT_?" Tyson nearly jumped away in shock.

"What did you say?" he yelled. Kai turned serious.

"I gave you my scarf, and you tied it around your neck. That means you accept my proposal," he explained. Tyson blinked in shock, not knowing what to think.

"But… but… but I can't! I'm not a girl! And you didn't tell me this was some kind of… Why didn't you tell me!" he yelled. Kai frowned.

"I asked you time and again to give it to me, and you refused. It's a sign. Now that you tied the knot tight around your neck, the deal is sealed. We're going to get married," he explained. Tyson stared at him in disbelief, his face turning dark. He opened his mouth, but Kai cut in first.

"And as far as your gender goes, we can always adopt. Back in the old days, if the wife happened to be unable to get pregnant, the man would use another woman to conceive. The means will be more modern, but other than that, the tradition holds." Tyson was starting to regain his lost gift of speech.

"Have you gone insane? We can't get married! It's a stupid scarf! I had no idea what it meant! And if you knew, why didn't you just tell me what it meant and I could've said no?" he huffed. Kai shook his head grimly.

"It's tradition. We believe you die in a violent accident within a year if you warn the person," he explained. Tyson's eyes narrowed and he balled his fists.

"You're about to die in a violent accident right now!" he growled, strutting to Kai. The taller teen yanked the scarf down suddenly, and Tyson flopped down on his knees.

"Ow! What was that for?" he huffed. Kai smirked.

"You're mine now. Did you forget that?" Tyson sat up and glared at Kai.

"If you think you're just gonna treat me like a frickin' lapdog, you've got another thing coming, Kai!" he grumbled, his face dark red. Kai flicked the end of the scarf, looking slightly amused.

"Not lapdog. Wife. Or _babutska_, as we say," he reminded. Tyson took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to calm down. Kai was out of reach for reasoning. There had to be another way. It couldn't hurt to try.

"What do I have to do to be free again?" he asked, on the verge of losing his patience. Kai blinked and raised his brows at the teen.

"Simple. Give the scarf back," he said. Tyson looked shocked. Suddenly the pieces started to fall in place. He realised what was really going on here. Well, two could play _this_ game. He got up slowly and dusted his pants.

"Well, looks like we're getting married, then." Kai's eyes widened in abrupt shock, but he got himself under control quickly. He was not going to let Tyson beat him. Not like this. He'd show him.

"Good," he said, yanking the scarf, "Let's go tell the others the… good news." Tyson gave him a sugary smile.

"Let's." Kai looked sour and walked out of the kitchen, pulling Tyson behind him by tugging at the scarf gently.

**TBC… **

**A/N:** Obviously Tyson doesn't know any Russian in this, so I just made up words that sounded familiar


	2. Chapter 2

"We're getting married." Max, Rei and Kenny turned to look at the living room door.

"Saywhatnow?" Max asked. Tyson sighed as if Max was retarded.

"Me and Kai are getting married," he repeated. Max's eyes widened and he smiled.

"Really? Congratulations! I always knew you two'd finally get to it! About time!" Kai's and Tyson's eyes widened at his rambling and they glanced at each other quickly, blushing. Rei looked baffled.

"Why… why are you getting married?" he asked. Tyson grinned, crossed his arms and looked at his captain.

"Well, see, there's this _tradition_ in Russia that when you tie someone's scarf around your neck you accept their marriage proposal," he said. Kai felt a sudden rush of embarrasment. Kenny sighed and turned to his laptop.

"Sure, fine, alright, whatever you say. I want nothing to do with this," he muttered. He could tell this another one of those weird things between Kai and Tyson that he'd better stay away from. Rei grinned and looked at Kai.

"Really? Russian tradition? Wow, never heard of it…" he teased. Max glanced from Rei to the duet, and back.

"Are you seriously getting married?" he asked. Kai smirked and tugged on the scarf lightly, making Tyson frown.

"Tradition is tradition. He's my bride now," he stated. Rei and Max stared at a flustering Tyson.

"_Bride_?" they asked. Tyson stuck his chest out proudly.

"That's right," he said and tried to walk away, but Kai yanked him down. Max and Rei fought not to laugh at the bluenette's expression. Tyson grumbled beneath his breath. Kai looked at Kenny.

"Chief, start planning a wedding gown for my _babutska_. Make sure it has lots of bows, frills and flowers on it. And make it off-white. Nobody would buy him as pure," he ordered. Kenny gave him a stunned look.

"You want me to _what_?" he gaped. Kai scowled impatiently and walked to the laptop.

"Fine, I'll do it. Move." The spectacled boy huffed quietly and abandoned his beloved computer. Kai sat down and started to use the drawing program.

"It'll need a corset," he muttered loud enough for the others to hear. Tyson blushed with humiliation and sat on the floor indian style, crossing his arms. Max scooted closer to him.

"Are you seriously going to marry him?" he whispered. Tyson rolled his eyes.

"No you dumb blonde! Can't you see he's just trying to get his scarf back? There's no way he'll go through with it! He'll cave in way before me, you'll see," he whispered, grinning mishievously. Max paled and sweatdropped.

"If you say so," he mumbled.

() _An hour later_ ()

"There," Kai said and handed Tyson the scetch. His eyes nearly dropped out of their sockets.

"I'm not wearing **that**!" he yelled. Max peeked over his shoulder and giggled. Kai nodded seriously.

"You're right. It's just a pale imitation at the moment, but it's only a scetch. Don't worry, the final version will have much more hearts and flowers," he said. Tyson stared at him and Max giggled even more.

"That's not the point! You… argh!" He was about to go off, when he realised it was exactly what Kai wanted him to do. He forced a smile on his face and handed the scetch back.

"But I guess I can manage," he said. Kai and Max seemed a bit frightened. The slate-haired blader stared at the hideous dress. He had not expected this. There had to be another way of humiliating Tyson, something more direct… Then he got it. He stood up and yanked Tyson's scarf. The younger boy followed him in the bedroom.

"Now what? I thought we were gonna wait till wedding night, he he…" Tyson's laughter died as Kai showed a blanket in his face.

"And what's that supposed to be?" he asked.

"Your new outfit," Kai said. He tossed the sheet around Tyson and took a belt, lying around in the room, and tied it around Tyson's waist. The pony-tailed teen stared at his new gown.

"Um, ok. What's this?" he asked.

"You're mine now. I can't have you walking around in shorts and a T-shirt, letting other men see your bare limbs. It's obscene, they have to be hidden," he stated. Tyson glared at him.

"You have got to be kidding me!" he huffed. Kai just looked at him calmly. Then a small smirk appeared.

"Of course you could always giv…"

"Actually," Tyson cut in, "This is kinda practical. I like it." He lifted his hands, spreading the sheet wide. Suddenly a dark glint flashed in his eyes, and he looked at Kai. _Payback time_.

"You know," Tyson said and brought his hands to his waist, "Now that I have this elegant sheet, I don't need these old clothes reminding me of my past life, right?" Kai started and became cautious.

"What?" he asked as Tyson swiftly kicked off his shoes and pulled down his sock, then the other. Kai tried to think of something rational to say. Off came the shorts. Then the boxers. Kai blushed hotly. Tyson straightened up and stretched, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Aah, nothing like going commando!" he sighed, wiggling his bum, "Nice and breezy." Kai was beet-red. Finally he got his tongue under control.

"You… you put your… underwear back on right now, Tyson," he ordered. The dragon mustered his dumb, innocent look and tilted his head.

"But Kai… this is the clothing you gave me. What's the point in wearing something nobody sees?" he asked. Kai tried to keep his breath calm, to not lose his mind. He couldn't let Tyson defeat him at this… He took the end of the scarf and tied it in a knot around his own wrist. Tyson blinked in horror, staring at it.

"W-what did you do that for?" he stuttered. Kai had managed to restore his nonchalant expression.

"There's a danger your private parts will flash from under the gown, and I have to make sure nobody makes a move on you. I can't let you out of my sight before the wedding," he said. Tyson stared at him with wide eyes. Kai felt victorious, but kept his face straight. Suddenly Tyson grinned and leaned closer.

"You mean you have to follow me into the shower?" he asked. Kai paled. _Oh no. Oh no. Oh no_. Tyson was pulling him out of the bedroom and towards the lavatory. _He's winning. He's winning_. Kai couldn't think straight. The door closed behind him and they were in the bathroom. Tyson promptly dropped the sheet, and Kai nailed his eyes on Tyson's. He could not let his gaze slip down, he just couldn't. Tyson smiled invitingly.

"Want to join me?"

"No."

"Can you wash my back?"

"No!" Tyson pouted.

"Aww, too bad," he sighed and pulled the curtain aside, stepping under the shower and turning it on. Kai swalloved hard and tried to look at the ceiling. Seconds felt like years as Tyson was rubbing his naked, wet body just a few inches from him, and he had to look away. It was torture. Suddenly Kai got an idea. If Tyson's eyes were closed during shampooing, he could sneak a peek. Just a short one.

"Hurry up, start washing your hair," he grunted impatiently.

"Ok, ok, geez…" In a few moments, Kai could hear Tyson scrubbing his wet maine and whistling. The Russian looked at him quickly. Tyson was so sexy Kai slipped with shock.

"Ahh!" Tyson yelled and fell down with Kai, landing flat on him. Kai grimaced and rubbed the back of his head, opening his eyes. Tyson's face was just an inch from his, wet, glowing and flustered. He smiled awkwardly.

"Hehe… whoops… this wouldn't have happened if you didn't keep me on a leash," he laughed nervously. Kai's glare hardened.

"That's just what you have to deal with as long as you're tied to it," he grumbled. _Tyson is naked on top of you! Squeeze him! You know you want to!_ Kai shook his head quickly; he had to concentrate on his anger to distract himself from the stupid signals his body was sending him. He pushed the younger blader off and got up, untying his wrist.

"I'll let you shower, but then the leash is back on," he snapped and turned his back on Tyson, who grinned dreamily and got back to washing himself.

Max, Rei and Kenny were having sandwiches in the kitchen when Kai walked in with a wet, dripping Tyson following. The bluenette had wrapped a towel around his waist, and the boys could see a dark red shade on the captain's face. Tyson took a slice of cheese and ate it.

"So, Kai, am I gonna stay a virgin till wedding night or not?" he asked casually. Rei and Max grinned at each other, and Kai's face turned an even darker shade.

"You don't really expect us to buy that, Tyson?" Max teased. Tyson blinked and looked at Kai.

"Well, too bad you can't really check, can you, Kai?" he asked, and the others tried not to laugh out loud at the Russian's expression. Kai's mouth tensed into a thin line, and he tugged hard on the scarf, pulling Tyson out of the kitchen. They went in the bedroom and Kai closed and locked the door behind them. Tyson shifted his weight and swalloved hard, looking up at the taller blader who turned to him.

"Uh, so… are we gonna, um, discus the seating arrangement?" he laughed nervously. Kai didn't say anything. He hooked two fingers under the waistline of the towel and pulled Tyson close, his other hand resting firmly on his lower back. Tyson let out another nervous laugh, suddenly quite aware of his half-naked state. Kai pressed his face in the wet, midnight hair and slid his hand down, slightly beneath the towel. Tyson swalloved hard, rigid against Kai's tall, hard, warm frame. Kai brought his lips to Tyson's ear, his other hand sliding down to cup a buttock firmly.

"You'll stay a virgin till wedding night," he whispered, " but that doesn't mean I don't have certain… priviledges as your future husband…" Tyson wetted his lips and brought his palms between them two.

"Uh, hehe, w-what kind of… p-priviledges?" he stuttered. The look in Kai's dark eyes was lidded with lust, and he gave Tyson a hefty squeeze.

"You'll see."

**TBC…**

**A/N: **So far pretty innocent, but next chapter is why this is rated, though I've seen stronger stuff on this site… Thanks so much for the reviews, everyone! And for favouring the story!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! This chapter has a **lemon**!

Tyson swalloved hard as he felt the end of the bed press against his shins. Kai pushed him down and on his back. Tyson stared in a daze at the taller boy looking down at him darkly, slowly pulling his tank top up. The dragon wetted his lips nervously as the top came off, revealing outrageously sculpted, hard abs and strong arms. Kai's hair was slightly tousled, but he wasn't even aware. Keeping his stare on the lying boy, Kai started to open the buckle of his belt. Tyson cleared his throat in shock.

"Uh, K-Kai, what are you… what are you doing?" he stuttered. Kai opened his zipper and dropped the pants on the floor.

"Silence," he ordered; Tyson noted his boxers were dark red and, well, somewhat tight. Or maybe that had to do with something else. _Maybe it's a Russian thing,_ Tyson thought and shook his head quickly. He had to think of something and fast. Kai knelt above Tyson and leaned down, pressing the full weight of his body on him. Tyson bit his lower lip, pressing his gaze down; he felt a shiver run down to his feet. Kai stroked the damp, midnight bangs out of nervous eyes.

"If you don't want me to do what I'm fully entitled to do, you'll have to call this thing off," he murmured, their breaths mingling. Tyson's pulse had sped up and he tried desperately to look away from Kai's dark, maroon eyes, straight and demanding. The bluenette tried if he could move, but his body was trapped between Kai and the mattress. Beautifully, deliciously trapped. Tyson tried to sound calm and keep his voice even.

"Well, I, uh…" he had no idea what to say. Kai's fingertips landed on his cheeks feather lightly, his lips lowering down.

"K…" Tyson breathed out shakily; he was afraid this contact would dissappear. Kai's mouth brushed tenderly against Tyson's. He had no memory of how he got here, but it didn't matter now. He wanted this so bad he couldn't think straight. Their lips pressed together gently, soft and chaste, and pulled apart for a scared gasp. Their eyes closed, they kissed, and hands slid down Tyson's face to his neck and chest, one pulling the scarf off. Tyson exhaled against Kai's mouth and brought his fingers up into the grey, mussed hair, massaging it roughly as Kai kissed him harder.

Tyson's wet thigh rubbed against Kai's subconsciously, and the older boy parted his legs and ground slowly into him, drawing a weak groan from Tyson. Kai nipped the flush, panting lips, his other hand rubbing the chest sensually and teasing a nipple hard. Tyson's soft, warm hands roamed blindly over Kai's hard, heaving chest, starting to moisten as well. He grabbed Kai's neckhair as the captain started to lower his kisses to the neck, suckling on the tanned collarbone. Tyson was panting louder, thrusting clumsily up against the taller boy's body grinding on him. Kai's hand slid down quickly to pull the legs apart, allowing him to settle completely against Tyson.

"K… nhhh," the long-haired teen moaned as the friction intensified and heated up, gringing in a slow, beautifull rythm. Kai's hot mouth latched on a soft, vulnerable bud, suckling it sensually. Tyson groaned, arching his chest against Kai's hot, wet mouth. His fingers roamed blindly through the ruffled, two-toned hair as Kai's head lowered down. Tyson let out an impatient groan and bucked. Kai chuckled lowly, out of breath, licking the bellybutton once.

"Last chance," he whispered, white teeth clenching around the towel and lifting it slightly. He felt Tyson's erection raising along with the towel, pressing against his chin. _Guess that's a yes,_ he thought. Tyson opened his hazy, misty eyes and looked down at Kai. The sheer lust, helplessnes and adoration in them made Kai even harder. He pulled the towel aside and lowered his head, wrapping his lips around the erection.

"Ah!" Tyson let out in surprise as Kai sucked him firmly, his head moving down and up in determination. Tyson thought he would die; he had never seen anything so arousing as his captain's pink mouth on him, sucking him off. Tyson's head slumped back weakly and his hips bucked against the deep, heated suckture, hand pressing down to hold him still. Tyson was panting and wailing, spinning higher and higher, when suddenly he felt cold air on him. He opened his eyes with great effort.

"Kai, please don't stop, please," he groaned hoarsely, on the very edge, so very close. The look in Kai's eyes was bare and needing, dangerous. He shifted up slightly to grab the red fabric and pull his boxers down; Tyson's throat hitched when his gaze landed on Kai's bare, hard, full erection. He tried to raise his upper body, needing to get closer to it, needing to touch and explore it desperately, but Kai just lifted Tyson's legs over his shoulders and lay down, pressing a deep, demanding kiss on him.

"That'll have to wait… I need you right now," he panted against Tyson's lips, nipping tentatively, his hand quiding his hard member between the firm globes, pressing close and tight, ready. Tyson bucked impatiently, groaning into Kai's mouth, hands clinging onto strong shoulders. The kiss deepened and hardened and the taller boy pushed in slowly, Tyson's groans drowning in his mouth. Kai pulled back and thrusted in slowly, his moves growing faster and deeper by every moan out of the dragon. Tyson panted against Kai's forehead, muttering and cussing and praying heatedly as Kai slammed harder and deeper into him, doing something wonderfull he couldn't understand.

Tyson tensed and froze, wheezing and gasping sharply as his whole body trembled for a heartbeat, and he erupted all over Kai's sweaty chest.

"KAI!" The captain came soon after him, his shoulders quaking and his breath halting as he climaxed, spilling his seed deep into the younger boy. Kai rolled on his side, exhausted, pulling the blue-haired blader close to him. Tyson nuzzled Kai's sweaty neck happily, arms around him, and let his breath even slowly. Kai rubbed Tyson's bare, tanned back lazily, soaking in the glow of his body. He had never known he could feel like this, so… utterly content. And it had all started from a silly game. He kissed the dark blue bangs lovingly.

"Mmmm," Tyson sighed and squeezed Kai tighter for a second.

"You still gonna marry me?" he murmured. Kai's lips curled up.

"I dunno… you're not a virgin anymore," he breathed, running a calloused finger down the tanned, soft cheek. Stormy, glowing eyes opened.

"I'm off the hook, then?" he chuckled, a warm, seductive smile on his lips. Kai pressed his lips in a brief pout and took Tyson's chin gently between his grip.

"You're not getting away that easily, wise guy," he murmured, kissing him softly.

"But I'm not pure," Tyson breathed playfully between the passionate kisses.

"Let's pretend," Kai muttered.

_() A little later ()_

Max and Rei looked up and saw Tyson coming in the room. He was practically glowing, and they noticed he wasn't wearing the scarf. The Japanese sat on the couch, sighing wistfully.

"What happened to the scarf?" Max asked. Tyson blinked and touched his throat, then realised.

"Oh, right," he mumbled. Rei grinned.

"So you lost?" he asked lightly. Tyson gave him a questioning look.

"Huh?" He didn't seem to be paying a lot of attention. Max smiled.

"I take it the wedding's off," the Neko said. Tyson looked at him.

"What do ya mean? Of course we're getting married!" he corrected. Max and Rei exchanged weird looks. Tyson smiled and leaned back, crossing his hands behind his head.

"Mhh, what do you think, a fall or spring wedding? Or should we wait till grampa drops dead," he mused, rubbing his chin. Rei and Max stared at him with wide eyes. They glanced at each other, then at Tyson again.

"Come on, this is getting old," Rei sighed, "You lost and now you're trying to convince us you weren't competing in the first place." Tyson blinked and snapped back from his daydreams.

"Tyson," Kai said. He was standing in the doorway. "Time to go shopping for rings. Hurry up." Tyson grinned and hopped up, joining the captain. Max and Rei gaped in disbelieve as Kai opened the door and ushered Tyson out with a playfull slap on the bum, before following. The door closed. Max and Rei sat in shocked silence. Minutes went by.

"Never. Again. Cardgames," Max muttered.

**The End**


End file.
